


Things Sana Bakkoush Hates About Yousef Acar

by skam_001 (Fantey123)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, List, attempt at being deep, fake deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantey123/pseuds/skam_001
Summary: Things Sana Bakkoush Hates About Yousef Acar





	Things Sana Bakkoush Hates About Yousef Acar

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of list of sanas thoughts about yousef

Things Sana Bakkoush Hates about Yousef Acar  
1\. Sana hates the way Yousef made her feel. When he caught her staring at him, or when he was lying to protect her. He makes her feel too many emotions, emotions that she can’t control.

2\. Sana hates how Yousef made her feel powerless. She doesn’t like to feel powerless. She worked so hard to be strong, because that was what she had to do to be taken seriously. Being a Muslim girl in Norway was demanding.

 

Somehow, she thinks maybe Yousef understands this. He had sent her those Facebook messages telling that he believed in women. She doesn’t need his reassurance, but maybe she need his understanding.

3\. Sana hates how Yousef is so different from most boys in Norway. They think they must be macho and overconfident all the time. But Yousef had been so embarrassed when she caught him dancing. He hadn’t been afraid to show her his true emotions.

4\. Sana hates how much Yousef seems like the perfect boy for her. It seemed almost surreal how she had said to her mother that she would find a husband who could cook, just before Yousef had offered her food preparation advice. 

5\. Sana hates the way Yousef looks at her. He looks at her so gently, so caringly, and yet the way she feels when he does that is intense. 

Sana thinks that maybe she needed someone like Yousef to teach her how to be gentle again, and to teach her how to trust someone else with her feelings.

6\. Sana hates how attractive Yousef is. She struggles not to stare at him when she sees his toned biceps, or his beautiful eyes. She hates how pretty he is.

7\. Sana hates how quick she has been to let Yousef in. She let him invade her thoughts and change her behaviour.

Sana knows that Yousef is part of her life now. And perhaps it will be good for her to have him there.


End file.
